Hitherto, there has been known a vehicle brake control device configured to generate a braking torque by an electric motor. In this type of device, typically, an indicator current (target current) is calculated based on an operation amount of a braking operation member for the vehicle by a driver, and the electric motor is controlled based on the indicator current, Then, a braking torque that depends on the operation of the braking operation member is applied to the wheels.
In this type of device, it is desired to compensate for the effects of a friction, which is inevitably generated in a transmission system for a torque of the electric motor. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-225690 describes a hysteresis compensation as one of friction compensations. Specifically, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-225690 has a description “When an indicator current serving as an input to a brake actuator is increasing, a current obtained by adding a compensating current to the indicator current itself so that the amount of loss due to hysteresis is added is used as a compensated indicator current, whereas the indicator current itself is used as the compensated indicator current when the indicator current is in a maintained state. Moreover, when the indicator current is dropping, a current obtained by subtracting the compensating current from the indicator current itself so that the amount of excess due to the hysteresis is eliminated is used as the compensated indicator current. Then, based on the compensated indicator current, the brake actuator is controlled”.